Kinins are important participants in the cascade of events leading to IgE-mediated chronic airway inflammation, and consequent clinical disease. This project aims to investigate the mechanism(s) by which kinins contribute to the development of allergic airway disease. We hypothesize that kinin-stimulated inflammatory gene expression provides critical signals, bridging the progression of acute allergic reactions into chronic airway inflammation.